Troppo Tardi
by GeNesiS5
Summary: Spoiler per la quarta stagione


Troppo Tardi  
  
Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei anche se non mi dispiacerebbe affatto...soprattutto per un certo Nick.....  
  
Spoiler: Attenzione ci sono spoiler x la quarta serie....  
  
"Ehi Nicky, sei pronto per il grande annuncio?" chiese Catherine entrando nello spogliatoio dove il giovane collega si stava preparando per iniziare il suo turno quella sera... "Beh, mentirei se ti dicessi che ho smesso di sperarci, ma non ci dimentichiamo che c'è Sara dall'altra parte e sappiamo tutti quanto sia dannatamente brava!!!" rispose Nick finendo di abbottonarsi la camicia... "Certo, Sara è un ottima CSI, ma lo sei anke tu Nicky e in questo periodo lo hai ampliamente dimostrato" Cath aveva sempre avuto una simpatia materna verso Nick, e da quando aveva capito il motivo del suo coinvolgimento quando il crimine era contro dei minori, questo sentimento si era rafforzato ancora di più per quanto potesse essere possibile... "Suppongo che tra non molto non ci saranno più dubbi su chi avrà la promozione...." Aggiunse Nick chiudendo lo sportello del suo armadietto mentre dalla porta della stanza comparvero Sara Sidle e Greg Sanders , visti i colleghi Nick li saluto con un "Hey" ma notò subito, e sarebbe stato difficile altrimenti, la mimica facciale di Greg che, sbracciandosi dietro Sara e muovendo solo le labbra senza fare uscire nessun suono disse: "NON PROVOCARLA, CATTIVA LUNA, PROMOZIONE, SEI.....MORTO" concluse Greg mentre Sara lanciò un occhiata a Nick, poi scosse la testa e uscì di corsa dalla stanza....  
  
Nick e Cath guardarono incuriositi verso Greg aspettandosi spiegazioni : "Beh ragazzi, credo abbiate capito chi ha ottenuto la promozione....Congratulazioni Nick..." disse allungando la mano per complimentarsi e poi usci dalla stanza seguito da Catherine che però prima strinse la spalla di Nick, che era rimasto immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla porta dalla quale era uscita pochi minuti prima una Sara visibilmente alterata...  
  
Uscendo nel corridoio si imbattè in Grissom: " Ehi Nicky, ti stavo cercando, lo sceriffo arriverà tra pochi minuti e...." - " Non adesso Grissom!" lo liquidò il fretta Nick continuando per la sua strada...  
  
"Non dovresti essere qui....dovresti essere a goderti questo momento con gli altri..." disse Sara, sapendo chi era la persona che la aveva appena raggiunta sul tetto dell'edificio... "Si, beh, anke tu...." Rispose Nick fermandosi a pochi metri dalla collega "E' buffo sai, io nn credo di avere niente per cui festeggiare..." "Rinuncerò all'incarico..." "No che non lo farai, è troppo importante..." "Non mi interessa..." "Si invece, hai lottato per ottenere quella promozione e non puoi rinunciarci cosi...non puoi..." "Scommettiamo??" "Saresti uno stupido" "Hai ragione, sono uno stupido, e la più grossa cazzata che potessi fare è stata propormi per l'incarico..." Sara non disse niente, si strinse solo le braccia intorno al corpo nel tentativo di scaldarsi un po', nella foga della rabbia era uscita senza giacca ma una lacrima le scendeva lentamente lungo il viso, seguita subito dopo da un'altra e un'altra e un'altra ancora... "Stai congelando..." provò di nuovo Nick ma come risposta ottenne solo un lieve singhiozzo e un alzata di spalle... "Sara...." Riprovò cercando di nascondere, almeno nella voce le emozioni che provava....  
  
"Vattene Nick, hai vinto tu, sei il migliore ed è giusto che tu abbia quella promozione, ora vattene ti prego" "No, me ne andrò solo se verrai anke tu...." "Vattene, non ho bisogno della tua compassione..."  
  
"Ti sbagli Sara, non è compassione la mia...." Disse Nick muovendosi finalmente dalla posizione in cui era ormai da una decina di minuti e avvicinatosi a Sara le avvolse intorno le sue braccia e la strinse a se in modo che la schiena di lei poggiasse sul suo petto....  
  
Appena sentì il contatto Sara rimase paralizzata, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo, ma quando il suo cervello razionalizzò l'accaduto l'orgoglio quasi infantile che aveva dentro prese il sopravvento e cominciò a dimenarsi tra le braccia di Nick per liberarsi di lui... " Lasciami Nick, lasciami.....lasciami" urlava Sara mentre le lacrime cadevano copiosamente dai suoi occhi e il suo corpo tentava disperatamente di liberarsi dalla presa.... "Basta Sara, smettila.......basta" furono le uniche parole che Nick riusì a dire mentre cercava di non mollare la presa su Sara che era quasi riuscita a liberarsi e stava per dirigersi verso le scale, ma Nick riuscì a recuperarla per un braccio e voltandola verso di se la strinse forte ...Sara continuava a pregarlo di lasciarla ma invece di dimenarsi come aveva fatto prima sprofondò il viso sul petto di Nick mentre le sue braccia avevano fatto presa sulla sua schiena come se avesse paura che, da un momento all'altro sarebbe finito tutto.... "Shhh, basta Sara, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto....." disse Nick che con una mano accarezzava la schiena di lei nel tentativo di calmarla e con le labbra posò un bacio casto sul collo della donna che stava singhiozzando tra le sue braccia...  
  
"Perché lo fai Nick...?" chiese Sara con una voce tremolante e carica di emozione, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta....cosi, rilasciata la presa si distolse dal collega giusto il tanto per poterlo guardare negli occhi, occhi già estremamente lucidi da cui una lacrima aveva cominciato a cadere..... Con la voce soffocata dal nodo che gli si era formato in gola rispose : " Perché sono uno stupido,...sono uno stupido che non riesce ad ignorare il suo cuore,....e che preferisce rinunciare ad una promozione piuttosto che...." Si interruppe di colpo, prese un grande respiro e poi proseguì " non voglio perderti Sar, non voglio , preferisco perdere la promozione che perdere la tua amicizia....io nn posso perderti.....non posso .... e non voglio....." ..... Sara era immobile, non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva cosa pensare, era stata cosi presa dalla sua rabbia e dal suo egoismo che aveva messo in secondo piano una delle cose più importanti che aveva, una delle cose che aveva ottenuto con più difficoltà....aveva messo da parte il suo rapporto con Nick, aveva messo da parte il suo migliore amico, l'unica persona in cui credeva ciecamente, di cui si fidava oltre che di se stessa e forse anche di più, l'unica persona che non l'aveva mai giudicata, che non l'aveva mai abbandonata quando ne aveva bisogno; neanche adesso, neanche quando erano rivali, rivali sul lavoro, rivali per quella stupida promozione lui era li, a stringerla, a consolarla a rassicurarla....e le aveva appena aperto il suo cuore....  
  
L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu asciugare quella lacrima che aveva bagnato il suo splendido viso, un viso amico, consolatore, complice , un viso le cui labbra avevano sempre quel sorriso contagioso, capace di mettere di buon umore e di strappare un sorriso a tutti, anche a lei, anche a quella Sara Sidle incapace di essere umana a volte, troppo presa dal suo lavoro per ricordarsi che forse c'è dell'altro al mondo , troppo orgogliosa per abbassare la testa e ammettere di aver sbagliato anche quando tutto e tutti dimostravano il contrario, troppo "Sara" per accorgersi che la persona che era, forse non era la persona che avrebbe voluto essere....ma lui era li, sempre al suo fianco, sempre con lei ad aspettare che, prima o poi, se ne rendesse conto ed era sempre li, ad offrirgli una nuova visione delle cose, una nuova prospettiva, una nuova occasione....ma senza mai forzarla....sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, in silenzio finche non sarebbe stata pronta......anche se questo avrebbe richiesto tutto il tempo...  
  
Le loro labbra si sfioravano e le lacrime che entrambi avevano e stavano versando si mescolarono in un bacio tenero, puro ma più che mai significativo per entrambi.....  
  
Dalla finestrella della porta che dava sul tetto uno spettatore guardava la scena che aveva davanti agli occhi e sussurrò.... " Avevi ragione tu....nel momento in cui me ne sarei accorto.....sarebbe stato troppo tardi...."  
  
FINE 


End file.
